


Mint Chocolate Chip

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Overwatch One-Shots Collection [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Hanzo Has a Sweet Tooth, Ice Cream, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Recall, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: The newly formed Overwatch has been struggling with funds. So, when an order for food comes in with a rare sweet in it, Hanzo and you are instantly ready to dig your sweet tooth into whatever it is. Unfortunately, Genji isn't so fond of sweets and well...takes some convincing...





	Mint Chocolate Chip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avoxzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avoxzy/gifts).



> Yosh - means 'alright' or 'okay' in Japanese
> 
> Hey guys,
> 
> This is another one-shot for one of the people who comments on most of my stuff and bookmarks it.
> 
> Enjoy~!

It was a rare treat for the recall agents with how funds were. Some might even call it a  _ delicacy _ , and you were one of the few who did. When it came to sweets, you weren’t picky. Your boyfriend Genji? He was another story. The man was  _ unbelievably picky _ . Unlike his brother who sported a sweet tooth just like you. It made you wonder how you put up with him sometimes when it came to food. “What do you think it is that they managed to get this time?” you asked the brothers as you walked down the hallway towards the dining hall.

 

“Perhaps cake? Maybe some mochi or dango if we’re lucky,” said Hanzo, and you giggled.

 

“I was thinking maybe pie or cookies,” you replied. “What do you think, Genji?”

 

He shrugged. “I am...really not in the mood for sweets,” he said. 

 

“You never are,” you said with an eye roll.

 

“I’m sorry it is just not my thing,” he apologized, and you smiled.

 

“Just means Hanzo, and I will get to enjoy eating all of them while you watch~,” you teased, and Hanzo sent you an amused look.

 

“Eh?”

 

“Come on Hanzo! Race you there, I bet they have something great!”

 

With that you took off running, Hanzo chasing after you to entertain you while Genji was left in the dust. “H-Hey wait up!” he called after you both and picked up the pace.

 

\--

 

As soon as you entered the cafeteria, you made your way to the buffet line with Hanzo on your heels, and Genji not far behind. As you neared it, your eyes went as wide as saucers as you gasped. “Hanzo look!” you shrieked, and he quickly peered over your shoulder.

 

“Is that…?”

 

“Mint chocolate chip ice cream!” you squealed, and Hanzo tilted his head.

 

“I’ve not had that flavor before,” he said as Genji came up to your side.

 

“It’s delicious!” you exclaimed grabbing a bowl.

 

“It looks...odd,” commented Genji as the brothers grabbed bowls for themselves.

 

“Of course you’d think so,” you said with an eye roll as you spooned two scoops into your bowl. “Look! It’s green like your visor and the lights on your armor!”

 

Genji shook his head at your childishness, but he allowed you to put ice cream in his bowl without complaint. Once you three had your ice cream you all went to claim a table in the back of the room so Genji was more comfortable to eat. Although he accepted himself, he prefered others not see him without his mask unless necessary. You settled into your seat before grinning at the two brothers. “What?” said Hanzo.

 

“I want to see your reactions!”

 

Genji sighed before lifting his hand to his mask. A soft click and the hiss of its release sounded before he removed it. You heard Hanzo’s soft intake of air. It was clear he still wasn’t used to seeing Genji’s face after what had happened all those years ago. Then again, who could forgive themselves for almost killing their sibling? 

 

Genji set the metal faceplate on the table, and you found yourself staring. No matter how many times you saw your boyfriend without it on you could never get over his handsomeness. Even with the scars across his face, beneath them lay the powerful younger heir of the once great Shimada clan. It made you feel honored to even be able to see his face let alone be his lover. “Fine,” said Genji as he grasped the spoon before looking to Hanzo. “You first, brother.”

 

Hanzo shook his head before taking a spoonful. He eyed it curiously before he brought the spoon to his lips and ate it. He paused for a moment, savoring the sweet, sugary flavors that coated his mouth and the blend of fresh mint and rich chocolate. He hummed approval, swallowing before going to spoon more into his mouth. “Delicious,” he declared before spooning more into his mouth.

 

Genji glanced down at his ice cream, uncertainty in his eyes. He looked to you, and you gave an encouraging grin to which he seemed to slump in defeat. He brought the ice cream on his spoon up to his mouth, slowly closing his lips around the smooth silver before pulling back to get all the ice cream into his mouth. He noted the coldness that hit him first before the sugary flavor that coated his taste buds. His eyes widened in surprise at the wonderfully explosive flavors of the mint and chocolate. It was a wonderful combination, and he found it to be one he enjoyed. “You should see your face,” you laughed as he looked to you. “You look amazed!”

 

He swallowed before speaking, “What was it that you called this?”

 

“Mint chocolate chip ice cream.”

 

“And you said there were more flavors right?”

 

“Yes, Hanzo mentioned it. There are tons more, but we just happened to get in this one in the shipment I suppose.”

 

“We must try more, this is delightful!”

 

“Alright, we will. There is an ice cream parlor in King’s Row. We can stop there next time.”

 

“Yosh!”


End file.
